Call Back When I'm Honest
by Princess mAlice
Summary: Twelve alone with his thoughts for a bit, stumbles upon a song he forgot. It inspires him to show Lisa how he feels about her. - Be everything that makes you scared. -


disclaimer: don't own ZNT nor all of The Almost references/song lyric.

AN: Aw shiet I love HisaLisa so much 33

* * *

You know that feeling you get when you stumble upon a song you used to love? You think "Hey I remember this song. I used to listen to it all the time, every day on repeat!" You scratch your head, bobbing your head to the beat and absentmindedly wonder "If I loved it so much how could I have forgotten it?" Maybe it was "Why did I stop listening to it if I never stopped loving it?" You only think of this for a half a second longer before you turn up the volume, drums and guitars blasting away any lingering insecurities or doubts in a wave of nostalgia. "Who cares! I found it again and that's all that matters."

 _Irresponsible child, get a hold on yourself_  
 _You look so different when you wear your_  
 _Everything just where they can see it, you ask me where do I go_  
 _Everything falls out of place when you just_  
 _Dont know where to go_

Twelve sprawls back on the ratty couch, stretching like a cat and opens his ash brown eyes to the world, smoldering whatever is in his sight. The only surrounding is a giant, brown empty living room with a crooked table with left over Chinese, small flat screen, small marijuana tree and a few windows scattered here and there. He turns up his green iPod, fifth generation. "The Almost." Yeah, he remembered when that was his favorite band. He can't remember when he stopped listening to them. This song used to mean so much to me... He thought sadly.

 _Everyone here knows how important this is_  
 _Their faces make them look so serious_  
 _It will make them strong enough_  
 _Youll never be strong enough_

Twelve shakes his shaggy brown hair in hopes of dispelling these negative vibes. It's unbecoming of me to get gloomy all of a sudden. I'm supposed to be the cheery one of our sorry bunch. What would Five say if she knew that she was right about me? That I'm always faking? Although, no one else was in the living room Twelve practiced smiling over and over again, switching between neutral expression to full out goofy, toothy grins. There that's better! He notes as he hops off the couch and makes his way to the roof a grin plastered on his face.

 _My precious boy, I know how hard this really must get_  
 _Just come down, just get off_  
 _Ill give you half a manic get in the car, let's go somewhere else_  
 _You need to chase away all the pain you think you feel_  
 _Scream yeah, that your fears make you sane_

Maybe I should smoke a joint? Twelve toys with the idea for a couple moments before he shoves open the cement door leading to the roof. Nah, Lisa certainly won't allow me to in this state. I mean I'm only getting worse now. It's only a matter of time now before I join Five and Nine, Twelve smiles melancholy. Augh, stop depressing yourself! Twelve smacks himself in the head.

"Pfft!"

Lisa is trying so hard not to burst out giggling. She used to be so shy about simple things like smiling, laughing and crying. Her mom had abused her as a child and made her feel wrong to express those emotions and expressions that came along with them. When Nine died, Lisa withdrew back to the unreadable, fragile girl he had first met. Nine died a week before their one year anniversary. Twelve was glad she was laughing and smiling a lot more now.

 _All of us here hate what we feel from you_  
 _Were not signified but we know whats true_  
 _You have to be strong enough_

"Just laugh already!" Twelve chases her around the balcony, trying to cut between the hanging laundry to get to her. "No! No! No!" Lisa squeals as Twelve tackles her as gently as possible, but tickling her with the ferocity of a lion. If lions could tickle that is. "Ah! Stop it, Twel- Ahahahah! Hahah!" Lisa retaliates by snatching away his Ipod, inadvertedly yanking his ear buds out of his ears. "Ow! You're heartless, Lisa!" Twelve complains, rubbing his throbbing ears. "I'm sorry. You left me no other choice." Lisa smiles up at him, mischievous mocha eyes meet burning ash. They gaze at each other for a few seconds, Lisa on her back and Twelve leaning over her. Twelve takes this moment to appreciate her. He takes in her messy dark brown hair, it falls below her shoulders, her wide eyes and mirthful grin. She's wearing a pale yellow dress that fits perfectly with her milky skin. Her hands crawl up to his cheeks, her skin is so soft. I'm sorry, Nine. Twelve closes his eyes, lost in the moment pulls Lisa's body flush to his own earning a surprised gasp. I could die now, Twelve thinks as he leans in kissing the girl of his dreams.


End file.
